The bear and the wolf
by gum-bubble-128
Summary: it was also going to be called mating season but that sounded cheesy its about Holly C and Barry R and young loveish
1. Chapter 1

Holly pov

I love the wild, the feeling of the air rushing past me as I run through the forest every morning. But recently a certain bear of a boy (ha-ha) was interrupting that peace. Barry Rabe whose running track and crossed over mine about a month ago and ever since then I've been feeling weird as he runs in front of me shirtless.

I can't stop thinking about him and it's not in an angry way. I was mulling over this as I walked up Monroe's drive way. Ever since he found me in the woods I've been seeing him every day after my morning run for what he calls "Blutbad training".

"Morning" he said as he opened the door.

"Today were going to be talking about something that is going to happen to the both of us in about two days, mating season" he said sounding like a teacher at my new school.

"Mating season?" I asked mildly scared at the thought.

"It lasts about a week and pretty much means you will stay away from any wesen males at that time or things could get bad fast" he said laughing, but not really meaning it.

"How am I going to do that? I run past a Jägerbar every day and I can't stop doing my morning runs for a week"

"You will need to pretend to fall sick so your mother will let you stay home and then it's pretty much will power cause if you see that Jägerbar you will have no control over your actions and neither will he and I guaranty you will get pregnant and you don't want that to happen your sixteen and trying to fit in at a new school and being "the pregnant teen" will not help" he said the whole "Papa wolf" and leaning over the table to make me look into his eyes.

"Fine I'll get the flu or something, don't yell" he smiled at the tone of voice I was using.

"You sound like a teenager, you will be fine" we both laughed at that statement.

_**Dear readers this is my first Grimm story and I've been thinking about writing this story for a couple of days and I've got a few things to point out I haven't been to school in two years so my grammar will be messy and I'm also looking for a beta to help me with this problem but if im horrible tell me but any stupidly rude comments will be deleted asap. Have fun and I will continue when I get reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Holly Pov

It was day one and I got top marks for faking having a cold, my mum thought it was because I went running in the cold every morning not realising that I could run around the snow in my underwear and still not get cold.

"Honey I have to go to work but I will be home before six and will make you some soup for dinner, but honey you just get some sleep and I'll see you later" she said and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks mum" I said putting on my "sick" voice. I heard her leave and I just sighed in relief. I had shut all the windows and doors to keep the wesen smell out but it was still hard. I felt trapped in my own home and body and it was horrible. Monroe called me at lunch to see how I was doing and to tell me it's only for a week and then it all goes back to normal. Normal, ha-ha how is my life normal.

I decided to watch some TV but the only thing that was on was the love boat or some documentary on life in Alaska involving both wolves and bears so that didn't help at all so I just read some books.

All I could think about was getting out of this house and running through the forest like I use to before home meant dinner at six and using soap when I wash and not being able to delve back into that on a daily bases was driving me out of my mind. And it was making me feel more feral than what I was not even a year ago. It made my skin feel tight and hot like I was too big for my skin and the house felt tiny and cramped and if I didn't leave now Ill explode.

I decided a nice hot bath would help calm me down but I couldn't even get up the stairs before I fell to the floor after my muscles went into over load and my legs gave out from under me, twitching like mad.

My face would not stop shifting from my human face to my game face. Could my day get worse, apparently it could. After pulling myself I saw Barry standing at the forest looking worse shape than I was and just staring at my house. Next thing I knew he was banging on the front door but for some reason knocking it down like we both know he could.

I grabbed the phone and called Monroe with shaking fingures.

"Hello?" he growled it to the phone.

"Monroe help, the Jägerbar I was telling you about is banging on my door and all I want to do is let him in"

"Its just the mating instincts talking, but you can not let him in under any circumstances" he said with a stern voice.

_**Hi guys im back and I have a few questions should this become a baby fic or should it just be about her week in pain looking though her window reviews are very much welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys sorry it's been so long and I've kinda decided on what I what I wanna do any way so I've got the next few chaps in mind but this one is for my best friend Anne. **_

He banged on the door till I walked very slowly down the stairs and stood behind it. I could smell the blood on his hands and guess the look on his face through the only thing keep us apart.

"Please, just please" be begged and I did the most stupid thing of my life I opened the door. The next bit was a bit of a blur but I remember him chasing me through the forest and then a cave, then hot, muddy, angry, claw ridden glimpses of what seemed like seconds and years all in one.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed covered in bandages and hooked up to some sort of fluid bag. A curtain was pulled back and a doctor was revealed.

"Good you're awake" he said in a cheery voice.

"Why am I here?"

"some joggers found you and another boy naked and covered in bloody claw marks that came from a bear, he's in the next room if you wanna see him but I would speak to your mother first" and with those words my mother entered the room with an angry look on her face.

"What do you think you were doing running off to have sex with some boy in the forest, I thought you had gone back to the forest again" she yelled and started waving her arms around.

"It's been three days and not a single word from where you were" I thought for one moment she was gonna hit me or something. After about a minute of silence I burst into hot stinging tears and felt sick.

"I'm sorry please don't kick me out, it was an accident and I didn't mean it to happen I swear"

"I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me" she snarled and stomped out only to have Barry roll past her in a wheel chair.

"Hey" we both said and the same time.

"Um I'm so sorry for this, if I had more self-control we wouldn't be in this mess and we both wouldn't be covered in scratches" I said in a rushed jumble of apology.

"It's ok, it's my fault too" he mumbled and rolled over to my bed.

"You do realise that we have spent the last three days having unprotected caveman sex where I'm "most fertile" as Monroe put it" I came to remember.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it but right now I have to get back to my room before he head nurse kills me for being out to long" he laughed and left.

"Yes we shall"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys I'm back and I hope people don't hate me for going with what I've had in mind.**_

It's been a week since I left the hospital and three days since I went back to the hell that is my school. As it turns out mine and Barry's "adventure" was in the paper.

_Sixteen year old holly Clark famous for being the girl who survived in the forest for nine years alone has been found again in the woods but this time this what seems to be a for romantic affair. After what seems to be a steamy night the two fell asleep and were found mauled by animals and taken to hospital._

I threw the paper in the bin and walked onto school grounds. The popular group came over and I knew they were going to give me a hard time about what happened.

We had home room and of course people made fun of me as I walked in.

"Have a fun time in the woods, freak?" the head bitch yelled and everyone laughed.

"Like you did in the bathrooms before class Amber?" I retorted just as loud. The class oood at my statement.

"Well, well, at least I'm not a freak" she stated lamely.

"Class calm down" our witch of a teacher crowed.

"Now remember the bi annual sports day is after lunch and you will be required to participate even if you didn't bring your uniform" yay something I'm good at.

Lunch was heaven for me. The school backed onto the forest so I could eat my food in my old tree house before the bell. But today I had some problem's feeling relaxed. Amber had followed me and was now throwing things at me with her "friends".

"Come down freak so we can teach you a lesson" I decided to obey her plea and maybe she might learn something after all. I walked to the door and jumped down about 35ft in front of her.

"Yes?" I said in an innocent voice.

"How dare you speak to me like that" she yelled at my face leaning in way to close for my liking. I was about to rip her throat out until a deep voice hollered to my left.

"What do you think you're doing" we all turned to see Barry in his running outfit, which was just a pair of shorts and no shoes.

"Hi, who are you?" Amber said reeking of stale perfume, pushed passed me to try and flirt with Barry. Her plan turned against her when he was at my side in a second obviously hearing the things she said to me. Still not fully understanding what being a mate entailed but I knew they were protective of each other and it was for life.

"Hey did she hurt you?" he whispered and checked my skin for cuts or bruises.

"No, I'm fine" I mumbled. Before I knew it he was hugging me and amber was squealing with hatred over this sign of affection.

"We still need to talk about crossing bridges and things of that nature" he said letting me go.

"How about we cut and have that chat now?" I said very aware that amber would snitch on me.

"Lets"

_**Reviews are very welcome and I also need more story ideas cause I'm stuck love ya bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK! Yes I've been doing something's like starting a new school and stuff but now I'm all story focus. **

H POV

Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to be a species that has a fundamental urge breed at such a young age I'm not sure but I am and now I'm reaping the consequences. Yep I'm pregnant, about two months along and I have yet to tell my mother who will probably ask me up abort it, which is something that will never happen. Barry knows but has yet to talk to me about it, which is driving me nuts every time I see him.

"We need to talk about this" I told him when we met for coffee.

"I know but I don't, you know?" he said mildly confusing me.

"Well what is your involvement going to be with this child" I said sipping my drink.

"My kind is physically incapable of being away from any know offspring so I think I will be there for a good part of it" he said smiling at me.

"Another thing, parents"

"My mother knows but she has yet to tell my father" he said quietly.

"I'm not even going to ask how she knows but my mother will do everything she can to force me to either get an abortion or give the baby away" I blubbered, bursting into tears.

"Hey, nothing bad will happen to our baby" he whispered pulling me into a hug.

"Move in with me" he said with a serious look on his face.

"What, no your parents would never say yes" I said in a rushed tone.

"I'm there only son and your carrying their first grandchild I think you will be fine" he laughed.

"Fine I will tell my mother tonight and then we will see after that"

It was a very tense dinner all round. My mother was angry about something from work and I was scared about how he would react.

"Mum I have something to tell you"

"Yes, and if it has something to do with that Rabe boy I don't wanna know" she replied.

"I'm pregnant" I said louder than I would have hoped. I didn't have time to think before her ring covered hand slashed my face with enough force to knock me off my chair.

"Get rid of it, I won't have some tramp as a daughter" she hissed kicking my legs. I could feel my game face begging to make a show but I kept it down.

"No, I will not kill my baby because my bitch of a mother is afraid that her friends will judge"

"How dare you, I brought you into this world and his is how you repay me?"

"No you didn't" I said very forcefully.

"What?" she said leaning in close.

"i wish you had never adopted me" I yelled in her face, with a dry laugh.

"How dare you?" she screamed throwing a plate at me as if what I was saying was going to open up the gates of hell in our dining room. In retaliation I shifted to my wesen form and roaring at her, falling into a battle crouch.

"Demon, worshiper of Satan, devil child" she stuttered.

"I hope you rot in hell, I'm leaving and we will never speak again" I spat and got the suitcases I had packed after I got home. I ran into the street and when I could no longer see the house I called Barry to come and pick me up from the 7/11 in town.

"Hey, how you felling?" he said joining me on the curb.

"Like a Slurpee" I muttered suddenly wanting those icy cold cordial slices of heaven in a cup.

"Wait here, I'll get you one" he offered jumping up and running inside.

After helping me get my bags into his dad's jeep we set off into the forest cavern that was the Rabe home. His mother was gardening and met us at the car as we pulled up the drive.

"Honey, here let me get something for your cheek" she said as soon as she saw me. I had forgotten about the cut on my face.

"Barry can I go have a nap, after today I'm pretty tired and just wanna rest"

"Sure" he replied and put his arm around my neck.

**That's all for this chap, sorry but also reviews = chaps so plz plz plz give me feed back**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am again with another chapter in my story.**

I have been living with Barry for a week now and it's been strange to say the least. I found out that Barry sleep walks and so I would wake up to find him almost lying on me most mornings with no idea how he got there.

"Hey we need to get up for school" he mumbled with his face in the pillow, not really wanting to be saying it.

"Do we really have to?" I said just as excited to getting out of bed.

"Yes because if you don't I will take the covers and hide them again" Diane said from the door way.

"Barry what are you doing in here, last time I saw you, you were asleep in your own room" frank said standing behind her.

"I think he sleep walks" I said peeling him of me.

"I remember when I did that with your mother; expect we lived in different houses at the time so I would wake up in my boxers on her door step" frank said, laughing at the memory.

It took Barry thirty more minutes to fully rise from bed and he was living up to his species reputation by the way he was grumbling about getting food.

"Honey we thought we should tell you that the gestation period of a Jägerbar is about seven and a half months rather than the normal nine of a human pregnancy" frank said.

"So I'm almost past my first trimester?" I asked looking at my stomach to see if there was a bump.

"You will start to get noticeable big in about three weeks but until then you will just put on some weight" Diane said. It was then that Barry roared at the loss of his lucky charms.

"Oh will you shut up, you big baby" I snapped, only to slap my hand over mouth at my rudeness.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" I said bursting into tears.

"And that my dear would be the uncontrollable hormonal reactions to anything going on around you, but Barry she's right" Diane said pulling me into a hug.

"Guys get dressed for school or you will be late" his parents said taking our plates away.

The annoying thing about a small school is that when something goes around the school everyone here's about it, so now everyone knew about the baby and was milking it for everything it was worth.

"Hey slag, banged anyone this morning?" some girl yelled as I walked passed.

"Shut up idiot" I yelled back.

"Look I'll see you after school and drive you to Monroe's and then you can call me about how you're getting home" he said doing that awkward thing where he went to kiss my cheek and I miss read it and went for the mouth. We met and only then did we both realise what the other one was thinking and pulled apart.

"Sorry" we both said at once. The bell went and we both had to leave for our lockers. After being late for home room my bitch of a teacher had made me walk to the office to get a late pass.

"Now class remember I need to permission slips for the class camping trip tomorrow" miss bitchy said looking at me.

"Miss Do we have to, like camping is so gross" head cheerleader Mandy Crisswitch said in that annoying voice of hers.

"Yes, it is a mandatory trip that makes 30% of your grade" before she could bore us any longer the bell rang and we were out of the door faster than she could blink.

Because I had no friends classes we boring and the few I had with Barry I couldn't talk to him cause of his friends.

"Hey" T.B said sitting next to me. I had barley spoken to T.B except when he came to visit Barry in the hospital and said hello to me as I left his room.

"Why are you talking to me?" I said kinda nervous.

"You are carrying my best friend's child so I thought we should talk at some point" he said handing me a stick of gum and an ice breaker.

"Won't your popularity plummet it your seen talking to the school slag?"

"Na, your way cooler than her" he said joking with me.

"If Barry put you up to this than its fine, but you don't have to" I whispered.

"Na I think he would kill me if he thought we would ever even make eye contact, the whole mate thing is a bitch" he laughed.

"You have no idea"

"Ok class today I will assign your lab partner's for this term" Mr Peterson said.

"Now this term we are doing teen pregnancy, after rumours were spread about the subject" he said looking at me.

"Girls will have to wear a false stomach for a week then will have to look after a robot baby designed for this type of thing" he said pulling out two big boxes.

"Barry you're late" Mr P said as my mate came rushing through the door almost flying into a table.

"Sorry Miss Fairhill needed to talk to me about something" he said.

"Well sit down" he grumbled.

"Now as I was saying I will be partnering you up now; holly you are with Chase, Barry you are with amber…" that was all I heard before my mind went blank. He was with amber; a girl was famous for breaking people up who could be head over heels. As soon as their name was called an evil grin fell on her face and she just blew a kiss at me and winked.

"Now girls these bellies are water proof, so there is no excuse to take them off and they have a chip in them so we know if you have taken them off and if you will get an F for the class" he said putting the belly's on everyone's desk.

"Here, let me" T.B said helping me put it on. It felt so weird and only than I realised the in a few months this would be me. After pulling my now stretched shirt down I turned to see Barry glaring full on at T.B for touching me.

"Calm down you nob" I smiled and hit him on the shoulder. The bell rang for lunch and the girls were having trouble finding their balance. But because I had spent half my life jumping from great heights while carrying things I was fine. It was still a weird feeling though. Then I remembered I have my scan tomorrow and that would mean that I would have to take off the belly.

"Mr P I need to remove the stomach tomorrow because I have a medical appointment"

"Well I'm sure your doctor can just work around it" he said waving me off.

"Sir, tomorrow I'm having my first ultrasound and usually they need to check the stomach" I said firmly confirming all the rumours.

"Well I'm sure if you show me a doctor's certificate then it should be fine but you have to put it back on when you're done" he said slightly flustered about what I had said. Looking around I saw the class stare at me on shock at my honesty. Before anyone could comment I waddled out of the room in a flurry. Lunch with Barry and his friends was weird in so many ways, especially because Jason was curious about Blutbad's, but was too nervous to ask so he just kept staring at me.

"What" I said really slowly.

"Is it true that you go nuts over the colour red?" he asked carefully like I was about to bite his head off.

"Yes, if I see the colour red I will act weird" I mumbled eating my salad. It was funny watching some wesen eat, take Barry for instance he will shift into his Jägerbar form mid bite.

"Give me the rest of your cheese burger" I said, my mouth watering at the thought of it.

"No, it's mine" he said holding it closer.

"Give it to me NOW" I growled launching across the table and going for his food. After grabbing the food and eating it a surprising speed a realised what I had done and burst into tears for what felt like the millionth time today.

"Hey its ok, I don't need it anyway" he rushed to calm me down.

"Seems my hormones have got the better of me" I sputtered.

Later that night as Barry dropped me off at Monroe's for dinner I suddenly realised that I didn't want him to go home.

"Wait here" I said rushing out of the car and up the drive.

Not even waiting for Monroe to answer door I barged in and found him in the kitchen.

"Can Barry stay for dinner and if you say no I will start crying" I said.

"Yes, fine, whatever just don't cry" he said worried that he might need to deal with a crying teenager.

"Thank you" I said running out the door.

"Hey Monroe said you can stay for dinner" I said running into the car.

"I don't know" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please, I don't wanna see you go home" I said pocking out my bottom lip and looking sullen.

"Fine but if he makes any comments I will do something I might regret" he groaned.

"Come on, I'm starving" I smiled pulling him out of the car.

**That's enough for this chap, need ideas now anything will do plz reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm back baby, and now hopefully its for good and the reason its been so long is because my mums laptop crashed and wiped everything I wrote but now I've got my new mac I'm all good so here is the new chap. Monroe and Roselle are just friends in this story.**_

Barry was taking me to get ice cream after my scan and I think it only just hit him about the baby. Seeing our blob on the screen made him turn green and almost fall off his chair. Our doctor is also a wesen so she was not freaked at the rate in which the baby was growing. If Jargabar weren't protective of there mates he would have run for the hills as soon as he saw that blob. Because of his queasiness he barley touched his choc chip so I scarfed it down like I have been with everything edible and not nailed down in the last week. Oddly enough Barry had been stashing food under my bed when he was sleepwalking so I've had plenty of food for me to eat, I asked frank about it and he said it was a bear thing.

"Barry, come quick" I yelled as I felt something flitter in my stomach.

"What?" he said as he came rushing towards me.

"The baby moved, it moved" I whispered I placed my hands on my stomach feeling the little bump that was getting bigger everyday. For what seemed to be the first time he smiled about the baby.

"It felt like birds in my belly" I smiled and gasped as I felt again. I tickled and made me wiggle, which then made Barry laugh. Taking advantage of the moment I kissed him. What surprised me is that he didn't flinch at the kiss. Instead he pushed his lips back on mine and put his hand on my waist. We kept on kissing until one of us needed to breath and then went back to kissing again. It felt like it was when I was in "heat" as Monroe called it. It was driving me mad if I wasn't as pressed as close as I could to Barry and before I knew it, it was like having flash backs to those three days in the cave in the woods. We fumbled our way to his room and dropped clothes on the way. It felt like my blood was on fire but in a good way.

I woke up gasping when I realised that I wasn't in my room and I was naked, unfortunately that woke up Barry who roared as he fell off the bed while trying to grab the sheet.

"Did we do what I think we did?" he asked while still lying on the floor.

"I think we did" I said giggling at him.

"Guys dinner is ready" Diane said opening the door and seeing us in this state we were in and she cover her mouth to try and hide her laugh.

"Get dressed and wash up for dinner, its pasta with trimmings" at the thought of food I was searching for my clothes and had almost got all of them except my bra.

"Looking for this?" Barry said behind me holding some strips of white fabric in his hands.

"I see you had fun destroying that, can you get one from my room please?" I asked smiling at him.

"Sure" he said and walked down the hall dressed in his boxers. Felling that bird feeling again I looked down and rubbed my stomach. Just then I had noticed it begin to rain, pouring down with such force. Barry walked in holding my bra and smiled at the rain.

"Hurry up, we need to go down for dinner" he said handing me my clothes.

That night I lay in bed thinking about what Barry and me did tonight, what it meant for us. Were we a couple? Was it a one-time thing or will it happen again? I tried not to think about it and go to sleep but it was not until Barry did his nightly walk from his room to mine that sleep came upon me. The next morning I woke up to feel the heat of summer beat down on my and having Barry holding me didn't help. I was thankful that it was a weekend so I didn't have to endure school until Monday.

"Barry get off me, it too hot" I said trying get his arm off me. He groaned and tried to hold me tighter. I wiggled some more and then realised I had to pee really bad.

"Barry if you don't let me go I will wet my self" I whimpered and as soon as I said it his arm flew off my waist and his eyes shot open.

"Thank you" I said rushing to the bathroom. After washing my hands I walked out to find Barry had fallen back asleep in the two minutes it took me to pee.

"If I get down stairs first I get the last bowl of lucky charms, remember today your mother stairs locking the cupboards" I said and made my way to the kitchen, briefly stopping so I was not knocked over by Barry trying to beat me to the food. Because of Barry's sleep stashing Diane had started to lock the cupboards until after breakfast.

"Because its so hot today I thought id invite the boys over for a day in the pool and

"I will take you shopping for some bathers and probably some maternity clothes as well, Barry you're coming cause you need new clothes anyway and it is easier just to get them at the same time" Diane said pouring some coffee.

"You just want me to carry everything" he grumbled and finished his bowl.

"True but also you need clothes"

Ever since I came back into humanity shopping had always felt strange to me, Mainly changing rooms.

"Barry go and find what you need and then come over to the women's department and find a seat until were done" Diane said waving him off.

"I will help you find some things and then you can try them on, if you need help with things just call" she said guiding me towards some racks of women's clothes.

Jason and TB met us at home and it took us all of fifteen minutes to get changed and into the cool water. It felt strange being in what felt like only my underwear. My stomach was noticeable now and the boys kept sneaking glances when they thought I wasn't looking.

"I won't bite, you can look if you want" I said doing slow laps around the pool. I remember being taught to swim as a child but I was surprised about how much I could still do.

"Does it feel weird?" Jason asked coming closer.

"Sometimes, but other times it feels cool" I said, slowly stroking the bump and feeling the flutter again.

"Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes" Frank said through the back door. I knew from the smell that we were having half cooked steak and BBQ, nice juicy meat.

"I will be right back" I said getting out of the pool and grabbing my towel. I walked into the kitchen and took the plate that was handed to me.

"Remember Monroe is coming to take you to see your therapist after lunch" Diane said setting the patio table.

"He called yesterday and said that he couldn't make it but Roselle was going to pick me up instead" I replied remembering the information that was given to me yesterday.

"Ok, make sure your ready before she arrives" she smiled at me and went to call the boys in.

I was getting ready for my appointment when I heard a scream from down stairs and a roar from anyone of the boys. I realised what was going on and ran as fast as I could down stairs to see Roselle in wesen form cowering by the door and Barry growling at her.

"Stop your scaring her" I yelled and went over to hug her.

"You know this fox?" he growled.

"This is Roselle" I yelled at him.

"I thought she was a blutbad" Diane said coming in the room.

"Why would you think that?"

"She is Monroe's friend is she not?"

"Yes but why would you think that meant she was a blutbad?"

"They usually don't hang with other wesen"

"Well he's different"

"Rose I'm sorry, I didn't know they would do that" I whispered to the terrified women.

"Barry you say sorry right now or so help me you will never see me again" I threatened. He looked like I stabbed him in the heart out of cold blood.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please don't leave me" he begged and looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Look I'm not going to leave you but don't do anything so stupid again" I said calming him down.

"It was instinct, I had no control" he said slowly coming closer.

"We should leave if you're going to make your appointment" she whispered getting up still afraid of Barry.

"Barry I will see you later and we will talk but now I need to leave" I said grabbing my bag off the floor.

"Can I at least pick you up from the doctors?"

"Yes" looking up at him I noticed TB and Jason were almost transfixed by the way in which there friend was acting towards me.

**And that's the end of this chapter, finally. This had taken me a month to write and I've had made it longer then the rest but it sounds really stupid and I cant write any more and so please review what you think and any stupid reviews will be deleted to don't even bother flaming me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm here again and have no clue what I'm doing but just roll with it. Thank you to all the people who have followed me and review and it makes me feel less stupid about writing this. Some facts about holly are different that on the ep but I need to change it cause of something else I was planning.**

I'm getting bigger everyday and the now all I can wear is my mat clothes and Barry's T-shirts and it was driving my insane. I was beginning to feel pregnant and the mood swings were feral and I was driving everyone insane.

"I want ice cream," I said at four in the morning kicking Barry out of bed.

"Get it your self," he said lying on the floor.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I cried, tears randomly running down my face.

"Mint or double choc chip fudge" he said pulling himself from the tangle of sheets that followed him to the floor.

"Mixed with mustard and olives," I said rolling over and trying to get comfy.

"Why do I do this for you again?"

"Because its all for your baby" I grumbled into the pillow.

After enjoying my gooey treat and whining about being uncomfortable before we both fell asleep.

The next morning at school I was with my math tutor and I was about to rip my hair and her throat out.

"You need to try harder, just think about it more," she said pushing the book closer to me.

"Well I don't get it and your making me mad just thinking about it" I said pushing the book back.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said getting up and walking out of the room.

Walking back to the stupid class I noticed Barry playing skins and shirts soccer and I hadn't noticed I had my mouth open until I felt myself dribble a little.

"Attractive isn't he?" said a voice from behind me. I turned to see a girl with blond hair, a pink sweater vest and a pleated skirt.

"I'm Amanda Dane," she said holding out her hand. I was still confused as to why people kept doing that.

"I'm the girl who knows everything here, I'm editor of the school paper and run the school blog" she bragged but all of it was going right over my head.

"So are you his girlfriend or something?" she said looking at Barry.

"No I just live with his parents" I replied stroking my bump absentmindedly.

"So he's staying for the baby," she asked looking at me.

"I'm living in the same house as him so he has too" I said walking off.

Lunch came around and Barry kept putting chips on my plate.

"Mum was pestering my about you not putting on enough weight for how far along you are" he pushed looking concerned.

"Why are you trying to make me fat?" I yelled at him, standing in a huff.

"Because other wise the baby will be too little and fragile" he whispered grabbing my arm.

"Why am I so dumb" I said crying again.

"You're not dumb, just hormonal and what ever I say will either make you sad or angry so I'm going stop trying to fi into your mood swings" he said.

"I hate you" I spat.

"What did I say?" he said looking at TB for confirmation.

"Dude I'm not getting into this" he said ducking his head.

"Would you like my ice cream," he said trying to calm me down.

"No you're just trying make up for being mad at me" I got angrier by the second.

"Yes but I also know you would kill someone for a pint of ben and jerry's" he said handing me the tub and a spoon. I glared at him while eating the melty bits first.

"All of you boys have to remember that you are volunteering at Rosalee's shop tonight as an apology for trying to eat her" I said almost half way through my creamy treat.

"Yea we remember, how are you getting home?" Barry said eating a chip.

"I'm coming with you"

"Why?" Jason asked texting some girl.

"Cause its boring at home and rose make the best homemade ice cream known to man," I said thinking about it.

"Everything comes back to ice cream to you doesn't it?" Barry laughed.

"It is like nine hundred degrees and I have enough trouble controlling my temp as it is," I snapped at him.

"You must be a joy when you're tired" TB snickered.

"You should have stayed out of this" Barry said snickering at his stupid comment. I waited a few minutes till he forgot and then kicked him as hard as I could in my sandals.

"Don't piss of the angry sore pregnant women" I said glaring.

After we stopped in the 7/11 got gummy bears and Slurpee's we arrived at Rosalee's shop and I noticed that a girl about my age was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs in a bored way.

"Hey holly, this is my niece Mary" she said hugging me.

"Nice to meet you" she said staring at the three boys behind me.

"Mary this is Barry, TB and Jason" Rosalee said pointing them out.

She smiled and hopped off the bench.

"Ok boys as your punishment you will be helping me move furniture and heavy boxes, things like that"

"Do you mind if we shift? were stronger in our other form"

"Yes its fine, as long as you don't try to kill me I don't mind if you shift"

"The things I want you to move have a big blue strip on the side" Rosalee said pointing a hallway behind the stairs.

After a while the boys went out to get lunch after Mary and me wined about the heat and the fact that I was tired all the time and just general things that make the boys do my bidding.

"Cool, ice cream" I said pulling out the tub. It smelled like vanilla and mango and I couldn't wait to devour the whole thing.

"I still don't understand what it is with you and ice cream" TB said helping to unpack the box.

"My mother was a health nut so I was never aloud it as a kid and when I got back she was even more strict about what I ate, No meat and no sweets was what I had to choose from and after spending nine years as a carnivore you can imagine what that must have been like" I grimaced at the thought.

"And that's why I stash food for you in my sleep" Barry said unwrapping a sandwich.

"I just remembers my sister and her kids are staying with us for a week" Barry said scarfing down half the sandwich in three bites.

"Must you eat like someone is about to take food from you forever" I groaned feeling sick at the sight.

"It's good, here have a bite" he said waving the tuna mess in front of me. I felt the slice of pie come rushing up my throat and I only got out the back just in time to spew in the ally way.

"Hey I'm sorry, I forgot what tuna does to you" Barry said running after me.

"Well learn" I said, much stomach clenching with after shocks.

"Come on back inside" he said helping me back into the shop.

"Never have children" I said walking through the door and pointing at Mary and Rose, still shaking.

The bell on the door rang and then the day went on. We finished just as it was getting dark and Mary and I swapped numbers so we could talk some more and we all went home.

**And that is this chapter done. Im am sorry it is taking so long but I start them after the reviews come in which is usually with in the day I post the chaps but I need idea's. I will be introducing Barry's sister into the next chapter and that might push the story along some. Also in human terms holly is six month along but is wesen she is about four and if im getting things wrong im sorry but ive never had kids so I wouldn't know and my information is from my mum and the internet. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ideas and reviews would be happily received.**

The heat was horrible, it was about 110 most days and nights weren't any better. I was five months( seven in human) pregnant and the baby could kick and be felt from the outside and I was starting to get pregnancy pains which was just amazing.

"If you had some self control I wouldn't be in this problem" I snapped pushing him off the spot on the sofa where the air-con blew.

"Well if you hadn't opened the door the air-con would be mine" he snapped back, just as short tempered because of the heat.

"So if you go back in time you would kill our baby" I yelled.

"no, stop making everything my fault" he said getting up and stomping into the kitchen.

"Get me some frozen yogurt" I yelled.

"Ow" I heard the idiot yell from the kitchen and saw him holding a knife and blood gushing from his hand.

"What happened" I said taking the knife from his hand and grabbing a dish towel from the sink.

"I was trying to open your frozen yogurt and I used the knife to try and get the lid off and it slipped" he said wincing in pain.

"You are going to need to go to hospital, this is almost as bad as my gun shot wound was" I said looking at the gash on his hand.

"You got shot?" he said looking me in the eyes.

"Yea just after Monroe found me, some drug lords brothers went nuts and blamed my for killing there brother" I said really quickly, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well I almost ceremoniously sacrificed two people who broke into my house, so were even" he said.

"Can you drive?"

"No, can you?"

"Nope, look I will call Monroe and he can take us" I said grabbing the phone and dialing and light speed.

"Hello, Monroe speaking" I heard the breaded man speak.

"Hey its holly and we need you to drive me and Barry to the ER, there was an accident" I said, tears running down my face.

"What happened?" he said sounding worried.

"Barry cut his hand opened pretty bad and we cant get there on our own and his parents are out of town for the week" I blubbered.

"Look I'm out of town but I will call rose to come and get you, she's at her sister in laws so she is only about fifteen minutes away.

"Ok, so what do I do in the mean time?"

"Put pressure on the wound and she shouldn't be long" he said keeping calm for me.

"Ok" I said, saying goodbye and hanging up hoping Rosalee would hurry.

It was twenty minutes before Rosalee got here and Barry was bleeding a lot and I was starting to get scared.

"Into the car, wrap your hand in this" she said as we met her at the door and handed Barry a clean towel.

After we got home from the ER me and Barry decided to talk about things.

"So what are we in this relationship, are we friends who are having a baby and sometimes have sex or are you my boyfriend?" I said.

"I think we should wait until the baby is born before we decide on any big feelings, I'm not saying I'm going to bail on you or anything but we might change our minds when a kid is in the picture" he said.

"I think that's best, but if I see you flirting with any girl at school I will not be help reasonable for my actions" I snarled. I have almost ripped amber's head off because of her trying to get Barry to sleep with her.

"I can't cheat on you even if I wanted to, which I don't" he said.

"And that makes me feel really guilty" I said.

"Because of poor impulse control we now have a baby and I'm not saying I want to get rid of the baby but we need to think about what kind of life we will have when there is a life we are in charge of" he said, pacing around the room.

"Look your parents are going to help if we need it and yes we will make mistakes but all parents do, look how my mum turned out" I said.

"Lets talk more later, before we both get into an argument over something" he said.

"Frozen yogurt?" I said hopefully.

"Then sleep" he smiled and got up to get me the yogurt I never got to eat before.

It was Friday night football and I was stuck watching Barry playing football till the end of the game and I was bored before it even began. The half time show was pretty much borderline porn with amber as the main star. When she was done she ran over to Barry to give him a "good luck kiss".

"Hey Amber" I yelled as I waddled over and grabbed Barry for the kiss she tried to steal.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't like you getting kissed by girls who aren't me, and I like kissing you" I whispered.

"Amber why don't you give your own boyfriend a kiss, rather than mine" I said sweetly.

"It always good luck for the head cheerleader to kiss the quarterback before second half of the game" she said draping herself over Barry.

"Do you see this?" I asked rubbing the bump.

"Yea, so what?"

"It means that my boyfriend, who I live with by the way will be with me until are baby is an adult by which time you will be married to a your fourth husband who is cheating on you with his secretary and I will be home with the same man and not thinking if I'm pretty or not because he wont care" I spat at her.

Only then did I realize that I had answered pretty much all the questions me and Barry had asked each other before.

"Babe I gotta go, we will talk later" he said kissing me again just to annoy amber.

"This is not over" she hissed and stalked off. I made my way back to my seat where Mary was waiting with hotdogs and ice cream.

"Hey what was all that about?" she asked and handed me my food.

"I think I just told Barry I love him" I said eating my gooey treat.

**Yea I left you on a cliff hanger-ish but this is a chap I written with no reviews for the last chap so I was flying blind. PLEASE WRITE REVEIWS FOR IDEAS YOU WANT ME TO WRITE**


End file.
